pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conscienciologia
Temas relacionados Projeciologia / Experiência fora-do-corpo Espiritismo Conscienciologia X Cientologia (semelhanças e diferenças) Conscienciologia A Conscienciologia é uma pseudociência* dedicada ao estudo da consciência de forma integral, que foi primeiramente proposta pelo médico e médium brasileiro Waldo Vieira. A conscienciologia corrobora com a veracidade de fenômenos parapsíquicos, como por exemplo a reencarnação, declarando-se uma ciência não-convencional, ao dar ênfase ao experimentalismo e adotar o que chama de paradigma consciencial, cuja abordagem seria também subjetiva e não somente objetiva. Pressupõe-se que a consciência, também chamada de ego, alma, espírito, self ou individualidade, possua uma existência própria que transcenderia a vida biológica. ... (*) O texto tem sido alterado para "ciência não convencional", o que permanece em discussão no verbete da Wikipédia (comumente apenas os adeptos de referido sistema consideram-no uma ciência, não sendo reconhecido como tal pela comunidade científica ou pelo universo das ciências ditas convencionais). Texto alternativo em disputa do verbete na wikipédia: A Conscienciologia é uma ciência não-convencional, dedicada ao estudo da consciência de forma integral, que foi primeiramente proposta pelo médico e médium brasileiro Waldo Vieira. A conscienciologia corrobora com a veracidade de fenômenos parapsíquicos, como por exemplo a experiência extracorporal, dando ênfase ao experimentalismo e adotando o que chama de paradigma consciencial, cuja abordagem seria também subjetiva e não somente objetiva. Pressupõe-se que a consciência, também chamada de ego, alma, espírito, self ou individualidade, possua uma existência própria que transcenderia a vida biológica. ... http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conscienciologia Área de atuação/Especialidade Projeciologia Fenômenos parapsíquicos Esoterismo Região/Âmbito de atuação Brasil, muito embora tenha organizado no Brasil o chamado Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia e Conscienciologia Datas Fundação: 1994 Extinção: Local de origem Origem social Formação acadêmica/Influência teórica Aparenta uma certa tendência em favor de uma espécie de empirismo subjetivista, como em Berkeley ou algum tipo de empirismo cartesiano, que nega os sentidos básicos materiais em favor de uma certa revelação racional (Descartes), mas que não seria obtida pela razão convencional, e sim exclusivamente a partir de experiências subjetivas relacionadas à projeção extrafísica ou extra-corpórea de uma possível razão/consciência imaterial (nesse sentido a ideia de empirismo racionalista ou cartesiano - se esses termos puderem de alguma forma ser compatíveis). Ligação mais direta de postulados e similaridade com a parapsicologia e o espiritismo (do qual derivou). História 1981 - Publicação do livro "Projeções da Consciência – Diário de Experiências Fora do Corpo Físico", por Waldo Vieira. No mesmo período, na cidade do Rio de Janeiro, foi criado o Centro da Consciência Contínua (CCC). 1986 - Publicação do livro "Projeciologia: Panorama de experiências da consciência fora do corpo humano", por Waldo Vieira. 1988 - Criação do "Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia (IIP)", que absorveu as atividades do CCC no Rio de Janeiro. 1994 - Conscienciologia como área de estudo específica para seus adeptos, o que ocorre a partir da publicação do livro "700 Experimentos da Conscienciologia", de Waldo Vieira. 1994 - Criação do Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia e Conscienciologia (IIPC), em substituição do Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia (IIP). 1995 - Criação do Centro de Altos Estudos da Conscienciologia (CEAEC) 1998 - O Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia e Conscienciologia (IIPC) foi autorizado a operar como instituição de Utilidade Pública Federal (UPF). 1999 - Waldo Vieira deixa a presidência do IIPC, sendo substituído por Alexander Steiner, pesquisador e co-fundador do IIPC. 2001 - Waldo Vieira transfere sua residência para Foz do Iguaçu/PR. 2002 - Fundação da International Academy of Consciousness (IAC). http://www.iipc.org/sobre-o-iipc/quem-somos/historico/ http://www.ceaec.org/index.php?option=com_content&view=category&layout=blog&id=16&Itemid=9 Dicionários e Enciclopédias Dicionários Aurélio não há menção Houaiss não há menção Enciclopédias Barsa eletrônica não há menção Wikipédia A Conscienciologia é uma pseudociência dedicada ao estudo da consciência de forma integral, que foi primeiramente proposta pelo médico e médium brasileiro Waldo Vieira. A conscienciologia corrobora com a veracidade de fenômenos parapsíquicos, como por exemplo a reencarnação, declarando-se uma ciência não-convencional, ao dar ênfase ao experimentalismo e adotar o que chama de paradigma consciencial, cuja abordagem seria também subjetiva e não somente objetiva. Pressupõe-se que a consciência, também chamada de ego, alma, espírito, self ou individualidade, possua uma existência própria que transcenderia a vida biológica.... http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conscienciologia (*) O texto tem sido alterado para "ciência não convencional", o que permanece em discussão no verbete da Wikipédia (comumente apenas os adeptos de referido sistema consideram-no uma ciência, não sendo reconhecido como tal pela comunidade científica - ou o universo das ciências ditas convencionais). Ideologia/Partido/Religião Anti-marxismo Anti-clericalismo / radicalismo Ambientalismo moderado Individualismo / espontaneísmo Esoterismo Posição no espectro ideológico Tendência à Centro-direita Vinculação institucional e/ou internacional Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia e Conscienciologia (IIPC) (1994-) Grupos/organizações vinculadas ou identificadas Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia e Conscienciologia (IIPC) (1994-) Centro de Altos Estudos da Conscienciologia (CEAEC) (1995-) Autodefinição Ciência não-convencional, dedicada ao estudo da consciência de forma integral. Site do IIPC: Nosso foco é o estudo científico das experiências fora do corpo, bioenergias, fenômenos projeciológicos, autoconsciência, desenvolvimento pessoal e parapsíquico. http://www.iipc.org/sobre-o-iipc/quem-somos/ Algumas bandeiras oficiais ou normalmente defendidas Superação do materialismo filosófico e científico. Aceitação das experiências subjetivas como elementos comprobatórios em nível científico. Alas/tendências/escolas/correntes Personalidades relacionadas Waldo Vieira Marcelo da Luz Wagner Alegretti Antecessores/Influências - Espiritismo (dissidência) - Parapsicologia Aliados tradicionais/históricos Sucessores/dissidências * Wagner Borges * Lázaro Freire Contribuições/Realizações/Relevância Assemelha-se às religiões em relação às contribuições propostas, no sentido de favorecer a perda do medo da morte, a adoção de um caráter mais tranquilo (menos revoltado ou rebelde) e um código ético abrangente. Cargos públicos/outras atividades ou Organização Interna/Bancadas/Número de filiados Cargos eletivos Outras atividades Números/Estatísticas Entrevistas concedida pelo Waldo Vieira: - “89% das pessoas entram nesse estado (projeção) mas não tem consciência disso”. Ao que foi perguntado: “Se não tem consciência, como é possível ter esse relato para fins de estatística?” Achei interessante porque eu mesmo coloco essa questão da verificação e comprovação da universalidade do fenômeno, mas a pergunta aparentemente não teve uma resposta muito esclarecedora, restando aberta a questão; - “Apenas 1,2% das pessoas são lúcidas durante a projeção e 9,8% faz projeção semi-consciente, que é quando tem o sonho lúcido. E esse sonho lúcido não interesse, o que interessa é a lucidez.” Ou seja, talvez seja ainda mais difícil atingir esse objetivo do que eu imaginava, o que pode sugerir mesmo uma predisposição de algumas pessoas a terem essas sensações (mesmo sem entrar no mérito de o fenômeno ser real ou não). Tem ainda um outro vídeo no Youtube, que mostra alguns experimentos realizados no centro em Foz do Iguaçu. O experimento citado pelo coordenador de lá consistia em grupos (de 40 pessoas ou mais, não me recordo ao certo) que tentavam a projeção, enquanto uma imagem aleatória era gerada em um computador em um quarto fechado. Segundo esse coordenador, a grande maioria não identifica a imagem gerada, mas às vezes, em alguns grupos, 3 ou 4 conseguem. Certo palestrante informou um percentual de pessoas que conseguem alcançar a “projeção” após a conclusão do curso proposto, que seria algo em torno de 40%, se não me engano. Contudo, o próprio palestrante afirmou que não vivenciou com muita intensidade essa experiência. Patrimônio/Renda Desconhecido Oponentes tradicionais/históricos Espiritismo (do qual é dissidência) Todas as correntes proclamadas como "materialistas" ou indivíduos que se oponham aos ensinamentos de referida doutrina e critiquem seus métodos. Críticas registradas Síndrome de Swedenborg x Síndrome de Waldo Vieira Ter Jul 21, 2009 10:29 pm ... Este texto foi escrito pelo querido amigo espiritualista Dalton Roque (pesquisador e sensitivo responsável, natural de Belo Horizonte, mas radicado em Curitiba há 10 anos. Ele é criador do ótimo site http://www.consciencial.org) O Dalton participou do IIPC durante 6 anos e inclusive ajudou na implantação do CEAEC (Centro de Altos Estudos da Consciência) em Foz do Iguaçu. Ele deixou o IIPC por discordar dos métodos e sistematizações internas desta organização. Eu também, ao lado do colega Saulo deixamos o IIPC em 1998 pelo mesmo motivo. Com todo respeito aos colegas que porventura goste da Conscienciologia, fizemos esta escolha por apenas acharmos desnecessário continuar em algo que não nos preenchíamos mais. O professor Wagner Borges (IPPB) também deixou o trabalho com o Waldo Vieira em 1988 por achar o trabalho do Waldo (antes bem espiritualista e cheio de humor) por perceber que o mesmo estava indo para um caminho radical e inflexível .... Vários pesquisadores-projetores que participaram do “embrião” (CCC - Centro da Consciência Continua) do que hoje é o IIPC que fora fundado no RJ no início dos anos 80 deixaram o trabalho com o Waldo pelo mesmo motivo. As palavras do amigo Dalton explicam melhor o que quero externar: “Là (o IIPC) é um ambiente áspero, altamente competitivo. Até parecem funcionários de uma multinacional capitalista fazendo fofoca, disputando aparecer e defendendo seus cargos e status. Um puxando o tapete do outro. Vigiando quem manifesta psicossoma e quem dá mais idéias mentalssomáticas! Eu mergulhei 6 anos naquilo lá! Conheço uns amigos que foram co-fundadores do CCC - antigo Centro de Consciência Contínua no Rio de Janeiro. Vi os caras mais maduros, preparados e inteligentes sairem e deixarem espaço para a garotada nova e sem discernimento entrar e viajar na maionese quase tanto como esse pessoal misticóide de portalzinho do amor e crianças índigo da mamãe”. Alguns destes caras são conhecidos nas diversas listas temáticas sobre a projeção da consciência tais como Luiz Zahar, Dráuzio Milagres, Marco Antônio Coutinho, entre outros. Pois bem, o Waldo em sua “bíblia conscienciológica” critica todas as linhas de pensamento que existem além do IIPC (está neste tratado, documentado, não há como negar!) Mete o pau mesmo! Mais uma vez uso das palavras sensatas do Dalton para simplificar o que estou querendo dizer : “Sabe o Waldo é muito crítico e muito duro com quem é de fora. É a tal técnica de manipulação. Ele fala na tridotalidade consciencial como fundamento para uma capacitação evolutiva maior: intelectualidade, parapsiquismo e comunicabilidade e fala que humildade é doença. Então se humildade para eles é doença, os caras querem ser sadios, ou seja, orgulhosos, arrogantes, pretensiosos e estúpidos!" ... o Swendenborg aos 56 anos teve uma clarividência interpretada como sendo uma aparição do espírito (também conhecido como conciex - consciência extrafísica - na Conscienciologia) de J.C. (Jesus Cristo). A partir daí, mudou sua abordagem racional e científica para uma abordagem mística e religiosa. ... Esta é a Síndrome de Swedenborg, segundo classificação do próprio Waldo Vieira. ... Por isso que coloquei na enquete este tema para provocar em vocês (inclusive em mim mesmo!) a necessidade de trafegar pela vida com equilíbrio entre o racionalismo consciencial (com as técnicas cientificas) em harmonia com uma espiritualidade sadia com discernimento, sentimento elevado, coração generoso e mente aberta. Gente não podemos de maneira nenhuma restringir ou reprimir nossos sentimentos e emoções bonitas como exaltam certos pesquisadores teoricões. E aliado a estes sentimentos bacanas devemos harmonizar com uma conduta também racional calcado no discernimento lúcido e independente, sempre com “espírito” de investigação lastreada em nossas experiências pessoais. Agindo assim com equilíbrio e bom senso, com certeza não seremos vítimas nem da “Síndrome de Swedenborg” nem da “Síndrome de Waldo Vieira”, ok? Abração com muita Paz & Luz! ... http://www.viagemastral.com/gva/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=2464 Outras: http://br.groups.yahoo.com/group/voadores/message/85421 http://orebate-jorgehessen.blogspot.com.br/2011/05/o-sentido-literal-de-waldo-vieira.html http://orebate-jorgehessen.blogspot.com.br/2013/09/fatos-sobre-waldo-vieira-que-nao.html http://clubecetico.org/forum/index.php?topic=21350.0 http://espiritismoapometria.blogspot.com.br/2011_03_01_archive.html Obras ALEGRETTI, Wagner. Retrocognições: Pesquisa da Memória de Vivências Passadas. Citações Internet Waldo Vieira: entre a religião e a ciência Conhecido no meio espírita pela produção de livros em co-autoria com Chico Xavier, Waldo Vieira realizou um percurso que pode ser balizado em dois momentos: o primeiro, aquele de sua juventude, compreende o período em que desenvolveu a prática mediúnica sob a liderança e na companhia de Chico Xavier; a ruptura com o Espiritismo, em meados dos anos 60, marca a segunda etapa, fase em que, depois de dedicar-se ao estudo da medicina, decide investir numa carreira solo, assumindo, alguns anos mais tarde, a liderança de um grupo voltado à prática de "experiências fora do corpo" (ou "viagem astral" como a denominam os espíritas). Conhecido pelo nome de Projeciologia, esse grupo fundado e liderado por Waldo Vieira teve o seu desenvolvimento desdobrado em duas fases: na primeira, segundo D'Andrea (1981) que realizou estudo de caso sobre o tema, predomina a construção carismática da imagem pública de sua liderança; a outra, mais recente, envolve a institucionalização e burocratização organizacional do grupo. Assim como outras correntes que integram o universo das chamadas paraciências, a Projeciologia se caracteriza pela pretensão de promover uma síntese entre saberes científicos e não-científicos. Trata-se, portanto, da construção de um pensamento de cunho secular sobre fenômenos que, no senso comum, são tidos como próprios do domínio religioso. Neste caso, o objeto-alvo de produção de conhecimento é a experiência de consciência "fora do corpo físico". Fundador do Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia e Conscienciologia, Waldo Vieira começou a divulgar sua experiência pessoal e conhecimentos sobre o tema por meio da realização de palestras públicas e da produção de livros. Os mais conhecidos dentre estes últimos foram lançados nas últimas décadas, com um intervalo de aproximadamente dez anos: Projeciologia: panorama das experiências da consciência fora do corpo humano foi publicado em 1986; 700 experimentos de Conscienciologia foi lançado em 1994. Nesse ínterim, entre uma publicação e outra, deu-se a institucionalização do movimento. Segundo D'Andrea esse processo foi conduzido por Waldo Vieira por meio da realização de cursos de treinamento, visando a formação de professores. Criando por meio desse expediente uma ampla rede de disseminadores de suas idéias, Waldo Vieira passou a ter nestes "profissionais" uma base para a disseminação de núcleos de estudo e pesquisa, os quais se encontram hoje espalhados no Brasil e no exterior. Observa D'Andrea que esse processo de disseminação não atinge, contudo, a produção intelectual, que permanece sendo monopólio de seu fundador. O estilo de liderança adotado é de tipo carismático: à semelhança de certos gurus indianos, Waldo Vieira usa uma vasta barba (branca), veste-se sempre de branco e ostenta, para além de traços distintivos de aparência, certos dons, dentre eles a mediunidade, a projetibilidade, a clarividência e a manipulação de energias para cura e materializações. A essas faculdades se soma ainda, como fator de distinção, a ostentação de sua condição de médico. A formação acadêmica serve nesse caso não apenas como fator de prestígio, mas, também, como suporte para a pretensão de cientificidade que reinvidica para a sua produção. Com relação a esse último aspecto observa-se que a tentativa de aproximação do campo científico se realiza basicamente por meio de dois expedientes: 1) ênfase no experimentalismo, prática que envolve o desenvolvimento e a catalogação de técnicas de produção da projetibilidade, isto é, da capacidade de "sair do corpo"; e 2) investimento na construção de um universo conceitual singular. O rebuscamento lingüístico se apresenta como índice desse layout pretensamente científico, o qual se caracteriza pela criação de palavras, supostamente novas, que gradativamente vão sendo agregadas a um repertório cujo traço marcante é estar sempre em construção. A própria mudança de denominação do grupo para Conscienciologia se insere nessa lógica. Sendo seu objetivo é expresso nos seguintes termos: trata-se de um movimento que visa o "estudo da consciência (a partir de uma) abordagem integral, holossomática, multidimensional, bioenergética, projetiva, autoconsciente e cosmoética" (D'Andrea, 2000: 164; destaques meus). ... http://www.n-a-u.org/Stoll3.html Vídeos Discovery Channel (Estudos do IAC World em Foz do Iguaçu): Trechos: "Muitos alunos ... não haviam tido experiências fora do corpo. Depois, com o treinamento, com um trabalho para afastar o medo, todos entram e saem do corpo. ..." Nos últimos anos, os especialistas do CEAEC tentam provar a veracidade das viagens astrais, e, para isso, realizam centenas de experiências em todo o mundo. "Criamos uma situação onde colocamos vários alunos em uma sala, onde todos relaxam para sair do corpo por uma hora e meia por vez. E fazemos seis sessões." Na sala ao lado é colocado um computador que buscará uma imagem aleatória na internet. Ela permanecerá na tela por uma hora. Ao voltarem da suposta viagem astral, os alunos escrevem o que acreditam ter visto na sala ao lado. "Às vezes há cursos onde não há resultado, mas há outros grupos onde três ou quatro conseguem." ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLBaAwdcgpA Outros: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wttlz2mC1PM (Charles Tart) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HOOx9HXDJc (Globo Repórter) Pesquisa do Parapsiquismo e o Militarismo (Discovery Channel): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1MymdfR4Gg Sites oficiais ou relacionados http://www.ceaec.org/ http://www.iipc.org/ http://www.tertuliaconscienciologia.org/ http://www.portalcomplexis.com.br/ http://pt.conscienciopedia.org/ Acervo histórico Wikipédia https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conscienciologia Outros sites Mídia/Notícias Revista IstoÉ Leve sua alma para passear 07/07/1999 No Rio de Janeiro, capital do culto ao corpo, um dentista desenvolveu uma técnica para deixar cabeça, tronco e membros de lado e visitar outra dimensão VALÉRIA PROPATO "Não entra nessa sala porque o povo está todo fora do corpo!" Quem aterrissa por engano no sexto andar do edifício 572, na movimentada avenida Visconde de Pirajá, em Ipanema, zona sul do Rio, leva um susto daqueles. É que ali se reúnem os seguidores de uma figura para lá de esquisita chamada Waldo Vieira. Por preços que variam de R$ 16 a R$ 65, Waldo, 67 anos, promete técnicas milagrosas aos interessados em abandonar por alguns minutos esse mundinho insípido e aventurar-se em dimensões mais palpitantes da existência. Ele é o ideólogo e criador do Instituto Internacional de Projeciologia e Conscienciologia. Veste-se de branco, tem olhos penetrantes, uma longa barba branca e fala sem parar. Diz ter saído do corpo mais de 60 vezes e escreveu dois tratados sobre o assunto recheados de palavras inventadas, incompreensíveis até para um gênio da raça. Formado em Medicina e Odontologia, pós-graduado em Plásticas e Cosméticos, Waldo afirma que a consciência vive várias vidas e se manifesta em várias dimensões. Por isso, segundo ele, sair do corpo é um atributo natural do ser humano. Basta praticar. O objetivo? Perder o medo da morte e ter insights sobre a própria evolução. O professor carismático também sustenta que há milhares de seres extrafísicos em outras dimensões. Do contato com um desses seres, chamado Serenão, teria saído sua mais importante teoria. "O modelo evolutivo da humanidade é o Homo sapiens Sereníssimo, um verdadeiro fulcro de serenidade, holomaturidade consciencial e discernimento cosmoético." Sacou? No estágio mais avançado do programa, o Técnicas Projetivas I e II, estão matriculados 15 alunos. A curiosidade em experimentar o outro lado da vida é tanta que se submetem a qualquer sacrifício. Um deles é tentar ficar deitado e imóvel por intermináveis duas horas. Até uma coceirinha na ponta do nariz deve ser evitada. O ambiente é sinistro: um salão escuro, silencioso e sem uma fresta de ar. "Mantenham a mente lúcida. Não devaneiem nem criem expectativas. Façam a energia circular velozmente pelo corpo", orienta o professor nissei Nário Takimoto. Depois desses exercícios energéticos, passa-se à técnica. Há um monte de opções. Uma, é ficar o dia inteiro sem beber água. O indivíduo vai dormir com sede e imagina, antes de fechar os olhos, que foi até a geladeira. Dizem que é batata. Durante o sono, o espírito sedento se desloca até a cozinha. O professor Takimoto aplica a técnica da respiração. Inspira-se contando até 12 e prende-se o ar por 48 segundos. Se não morrer no meio do caminho, o candidato está a um passo do paraíso. Os projeciologistas explicam que ausência de oxigênio no cérebro leva a estados alterados de consciência e facilita uma expansão do corpo físico. A mentalização durante os exercícios é fundamental. A parapsicologia também trabalha com o tema. "Quando as frequências cerebrais são muita lentas, o sujeito deixa o campo tridimensional e passa a sintonizar com um campo de ondas mentais. Você está onde você pensa", assegura o parapsicólogo paulista Sidney Scandiuzzi. Numa dessas aulas, o técnico em comunicação Wagner Francisco Gomes, 38 anos, conta que acabou incorporando um espírito ao invés de sair do corpo. Na sua opinião, era um estagiário do Além. "Ele precisava ter um contato experimental com um corpo físico. Fiquei fora do ar", explica Gomes. Ele revela que costuma se projetar para fora do corpo durante o sono e já foi até o inferno. O objetivo do curso é fazer os alunos se projetarem quando estão acordados e lúcidos. Detalhe: assegura-se que ninguém perde o caminho de volta. O espírito estaria ligado ao corpo por um cordão energético. Para a ciência tradicional tudo isso é balela. "Até agora não existe nenhum método científico que tenha demonstrado que a consciência está associada a uma alma e pode se desligar do corpo", afirma o psiquiatra gaúcho Rogério Aguiar, membro da Associação Brasileira de Psiquiatria. http://www.terra.com.br/istoe-temp/comport/155322.htm Outras informações (atividades informais e outros) Reflexões/Questões em aberto Conscienciologia X Cientologia (semelhanças e diferenças) Características * Não se baseia primordialmente na linguagem/argumentação lógico-racional (ou qualquer lógica dedutiva/indutiva), por ter como ponto central a revelação pela experiência individual; * Além da parte específica relacionada aos experimentos de projeção, traz consigo, em maior extensão, um arcabouço teórico-dogmático que extrapola a experiência mais ordinária que seria alcançável pelos participantes; * A dogmática que embasa referido sistema é fruto do ensinamentos de alguns poucos pesquisadores-referência, que não encontram qualquer mecanismo de críticas interna, não obstante as verdades pregadas não sejam atingíveis ou verificiáveis pela imensa maioria dos seus seguidores; * Postura sectária em relação a sistemas de pensamento contrários ou concorrentes (com críticas severas dirigidas à ciência e aos cientistas, religiões comuns, filósofos e filosofia materialista, ceticismo, etc.), mediante uma clara percepção de superioridade, pretendendo inclusive a implantação de um paradigma de pensamento considerado superior a todos os demais (sejam filosóficos ou científicos - considerados inevitavelmente equivocados, assim como todos os grandes nomes da história do pensamento ocidental vinculados a esses sistemas de pensamento); * Pretensão de cientificidade (à exemplo, guardadas possíveis particularidades e especificidades, da parapsicologia, da cientologia, do espiritismo e mesmo parcelas de outras religiões tradicionais); * Similaridades evidentes com as mais diversas correntes de auto-ajuda (como a prevalência do indivíduo e a divulgação dos benefícios na vida pessoal advindos de sua possível adesão - geralmente a partir de uma readequação de visão de mundo e outros benefícios concretos); * Utilização de retórica argumentativa que apela para o "fazer sentido", "lógica", "adesão de pessoas conhecidas sensatas", ser uma "ciência", um "não-misticismo", uma alegada criticidade e razoabilidade (a partir de interpretações próprias sobre referidos termos), etc. * Apelo a partir de relatos usuais sobre fenômenos parapsíquicos ou paranormais que povoam o imaginário popular; * Estrutura hierárquica em que o criador da instituição usa ferramentas de comunicação pra fazer pregações (com assuntos que vão desde a dogmática defendida por referido sistema até críticas a outras doutrinas ou personalidades, além de opiniões sobre questões políticas, sociais e ideológicas diversas); * Estrutura organizacional que visa o aumento de adeptos e à propagação das ideias defendidas; * Por se pretender, além de ferramenta para estudo do fenômeno específico proposto, uma "doutrina moral abrangente" (conforme concepção de John Rawls - significando os sistemas de pensamento cujos fundamentos têm aplicação prática nos mais diversos aspectos da vida social e moral, incluindo orientações relacionadas à arte, à ética, estética, ao direito, à vida social, à vida afetiva, etc.), e por assimilar grande parte de ensinamentos "não verificáveis" frutos da criação de seus líderes, apresenta uma certa tendência (ou no mínimo um risco óbvio) ao totalitarismo moral e comportamental, além do próprio aspecto teórico e dogmático; * Tendência de manipulação linguística para adequação do linguajar em favor do sentido defendido pela doutrina, e recusa veemente de palavras e adjetivos em geral que possam prejudicar sua autoimagem e aceitação pública (ou que possam ter sido vetados de alguma forma a partir da hierarquia ou dogmática); * Tendência para a repetição e utilização de argumentações, explicações, justificações, analogias, opiniões e referências extraídas de fontes comuns entre os participantes, mesmo para as dúvidas ou questões mais banais (opiniões e respostas com aparência de enlatados); * Tendência para uma maior utilização retórica na justificação de pontos problemáticos ou questões sem resposta relacionados à doutrina (muitas podendo ser consideradas por seus defensores como "sem importância"), tendo à disposição da argumentação a consideração de que determinadas questões devam ser tratadas ou reinterpretadas nos termos do novo paradigma adotado. Nota: Várias dessas características estão presentes em diversos sistemas de pensamento, não sendo exclusividade da doutrina analisada (ainda que algumas possam ser mais características, como as que envolvem a questão linguística). Vantagens e desvantagens Vantagens: * Conhecimento de uma possível realidade ou sensação corpórea diferente Desvantagens: * Tempo despendido (nunca passível de estipulação antecipada) * Necessidade de acompanhamento profissional pago * Incerteza quanto aos resultados a serem alcançados * Estatísticas desfavoráveis Perguntas não respondidas Admitindo-se, por mero exercício filosófico, a veracidade dos fenômenos defendidos, por que seria importante às pessoas terem a experiência de projeção e/ou aderirem às teses da conscienciologia? a) Porque, ao se projetarem, é revelada a verdade do Universo; b) Porque terá certeza da existência do que se chama comumente de alma/espírito e/ou da vida após a morte, tendo menos medo da morte; c) Porque ela pode abandonar as religiões; d) Porque ela se tornará uma pessoa mais ética; e) Porque ela não se preocupará com as coisas materiais; f) Porque ela não se preocupará com o sofrimento; g) Porque ela poderá evitar a dor, por exemplo, se projetando em caso de alguma dor; h) Porque ela poderá viajar pelo Universo (conhecer outros povos da Terra e outros planetas) sem pagar nada, e aprendendo muito com isso; i) Porque ela poderá ir para o passado ou o futuro; j) Porque será possível encontrar pessoas em outras dimensões e conversar com elas; k) Porque você poderá reencontrar entes falecidos; l) Porque você poderá desfrutar das vantagens de andar por aí de forma invisível; m) Porque você poderá marcar reuniões secretas em outras dimensões e combinar coisas sem os outros saberem; n) Porque você poderá espionar o que quiser; o) Outras... Assim, a questão é saber: * 1) quais hipóteses são factíveis e * 2) quais são indicadas pelas doutrinas conscienciologia e projeciologia. Reflexões e outras questões Sobre uma alegada impossibilidade de comprovação científica da projeção, logo algo me vem à mente: uma pessoa que saísse do corpo e entrasse em um quarto isolado, conseguindo ler um texto, mensagem ou imagem aposta para este fim, asseguradas todas as garantias de veracidade científica, ainda que se tivesse que repetir a experiência várias vezes, não seria uma prova científica possível? De fato até conheço alguns experimentos realizados com essa intenção (contudo, nenhum com sucesso suficiente para se impor objetivamente). O próprio CEAEC conta com um vídeo no Youtube que mostra, com pretensão mais científica (difícil achar registros dessas tentativas), alguns experimentos realizados no centro em Foz do Iguaçu. O experimento citado pelo coordenador de lá consistia em grupos (de 40 pessoas ou mais, não fica muito claro) que tentavam a projeção, enquanto uma imagem aleatória era gerada em um computador em um quarto fechado. Segundo esse coordenador, a grande maioria não identifica a imagem gerada, mas às vezes, em alguns grupos, 3 ou 4 conseguem. Entendo, com base nesse resultados, porque a ciência não considera referidos experimentos como comprobatórios da tese que pretende comprovar. Da mesma forma, inevitável não ficar com um pé atrás quando algum "projetor de consciência" experiente se negue a participar de experimentos (que não exigiriam grandes recursos, apenas registros e testemunhas independentes) defendendo apenas que cada um que forme sua própria convicção e se autoinvestigue, pois seria negar a objetividade científica em nome de um retorno a um paradigma subjetivista (porque seria admitido como único apto a "demonstrar" esse tipo de fenômeno). Se é assim, entendo mais uma vez o motivo dos que não consideram referido fenômeno (subjetivo) como científico, uma vez que a objetividade pode ser considerada a grande conquista para o sucesso da ciência (quando abandonou, ao menos em sua forma ideal, o subjetivismo que permitia a manipulação mística e idiossincrática pelas "autoridades"). Ver: Waldo Vieira (qual o patrimônio/renda do líder máximo da conscienciologia?) Ver: A substituição de palavras mais duras, contra os que se opõe a referidas crenças, por outras que se adequem à pretensão de um discurso mais humilde, crítico ou politicamente correto é fruto de recomendação formal ou escolha de cada um dos participantes? Ex.: quem é "acusado" de não entender a proposta da doutrina, depois de ter sido submetido a toda uma série de argumentações, estaria indeiretamente sofrendo acusação similar a de "burro", "limitado intelectualmente", "preso à cegueira materialista", etc., contudo (e ao menos no tocante à palavra burro, já que as outras acusações são usadas sem cerimônia) parece haver uma preferência pela manipulação do linguajar de forma a não "parecer agressivo". 1) Os crentes costumam acusar os cientistas de serem arrogantes (e alguns podem ser mesmo, mas independentemente de serem cientistas), mas vejam o nível de arrogância nas respostas dos crentes quando acreditam que os cientistas ou céticos seriam "ignorantes", "cegos", "intelectualmente limitados", etc... 2) Confunde-se "ciência" com "verdade", e isso deve ser devidamente apontado, mas os próprios crentes ao final querem ser reconhecidos como defensores de uma ciência, porque acreditam que são portadores da verdade... Ora, um diz que pra ser ciência tem que ter prova (o que é fato), outro diz pra não se apegar demais em provas (defendendo que o importante mesmo é provar pra si - o que não seria adequado a uma ciência que se pretenda objetiva) ao mesmo tempo em que diz que referido experimento em favor de determinada crença foi devidamente provado cientificamente... Parece muita confusão e retórica. Ainda que eu venha a experimentar referido fenômeno, e acredite que seja verdade, isso não o torna Ciência (embora eu possa considerá-lo verdade, o que não garante nada de fato, a não ser eu com minha convicção - que é inevitavelmente livre pra acreditar em qualquer coisa, como os místicos e religiosos em geral sempre fizeram com base nas suas experiências subjetivas), porque continuará faltando provas objetivas que seriam válidas a todos que não conseguem ou mesmo precisem experimentá-lo. Buracos negros, se existirem (conforme as teorias científicas noticiadas), existem para todos independente de precisar experimentar isso subjetivamente, assim como os sonhos, cujos relatos são amplamente majoritários (muitíssimo mais que as alegadas projeções, quando menos de 2% dos casos seriam casos em que há lucidez, segundo a entrevista), além de outras identificações e medições objetivas existentes a partir de instrumentos científicos disponíveis (que, por exemplo, "provam" a existência do sonho enquanto fenômeno, diferentemente de querer provar que o sonho seria uma experiência concreta em outro plano dimensional), medições que independem de crenças, convicções subjetivas ou auto-experimentações - nem sempre (estatisticamente falando não seria equivocado dizer que raramente) bem sucedidas. Mas, pode ser verdade, sim, independente disso, como qualquer outro fenômeno não provado pela ciência (mas que inclui muita coisa, dos extraterrestres ao Monstro do Lago Ness). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WwZeyG4WYhk Conscienciologia X lógica Inicialmente há que se registrar que a melhor forma de poder afirmar qualquer coisa sobre qualquer coisa é romper com a forma de pensar dos que não concordariam com suas conclusões. Afinal, qualquer conclusão pode se tornar aceitável quando nós próprios estabelecemos as premissas ou as leis que regem determinado fenômeno (por exemplo, segundo o paradigma religioso em que Deus é onipotente, fica sem qualquer sentido questionar a impossibilidade de acontecimento de qualquer coisa). Na conscienciologia, que tem como premissa a desconsideração do paradigma científico convencional (chamado por eles de materialista), ao menos em tudo aquilo que lhe for contrário, qualquer discussão que aponte qualquer falha de raciocínio ou de evidência será justificada (como "viciada" pela "abordagem materialista") pelo novo paradigma adotado (inclusive independente de sua possível discricionariedade, pois a própria discricionariedade apontada será atacada como que desenvolvida a partir de um paradigma cuja validade não é por eles reconhecida). Nesse ponto, parece relevante apontar a utilização muitas vezes inapropriada de termos clássicos como "lógica", "ciência", "razão", "energia" ou "consciência", uma vez que poderão apresentar interpretações e concepções diferentes das convencionais que se adequem aos fins propostos por referido sistema. Contudo, admitindo a lógica como possível paradigma de interpretação isento (inevitavelmente admitindo, conforme exposto acima, com base nesse mesmo paradigma lógico, a possibilidade retórica de refutar qualquer coisa com base em argumentos que envolvam paradigmas diferentes), há que se registrar algum pontos mais controvertidos do sistema analisado: 1) Possível incompatibilidade entre o princípio da descrença e as premissas que orientam o seu paradigma (chamado paradigma consciencial) O princípio da descrença conclama que não se acredite em qualquer informação que não seja proveniente da experiência individual de cada um. Contudo, impõe logo de início um paradigma composto por premissas de aceitação obrigatória (quais sejam: a existência de diversos corpos em diferentes planos de existência - ou dimensões -, com ciclos de renascimento/reencarnação e um modelo energético definido de antemão - além, obviamente, da autoexperimentação como único método possível de comprovação dos fenômenos informados). Ora, parece complicado afirmar um tal princípio da descrença que obriga a priori a aceitação de um paradigma, já que ele próprio não teria sido resultado da experiência. Da mesma forma, há que se questionar se o que chamam de premissas e que orientam referido paradigma não seriam, do ponto de vista lógico e científico, conclusões (e não premissas). Nesse sentido, ressalta-se, como possível contraponto, o fato de que as premissas para o raciocínio lógico são extraídas do próprio raciocínio lógico (que inclusive referido sistema invoca como forma válida de verificação das verdades divulgadas) enquanto as premissas do paradigma consciencial seriam resultados de possíveis experiências empíricas, ou seja, as próprias premissas seriam objeto de verificação (assumindo intrinsecamente a possibilidade de serem falsas). O método ou paradigma científico, por sua vez, se puder ter listado algo como o que se consideram suas possíveis premissas (ema nalogia ao paradigma consciencial), teriam elementos como "observação", "descrição", "previsão", "controle", "falseabilidade", "explicação das causas", etc., que, ainda que possam ter sua validade questionada, não trazem em si qualquer conclusão fruto de experiências ou fatos empíricos, mas apenas exigências racionais que regulam o processo de busca da verdade desses fatos empíricos (sem limitações ou imposições a priori, à exceção óbvia do que não puder ser verificado nos termos das "premissas" utilizadas - mas, ainda assim, não fixando verdades a priori sobre a mundo concreto, mas apenas sobre a segurança e confiabilidade do método). 2) A falácia prática do princípio da descrença Admitindo que a melhor referência lógico-racional ou científica de referido sistema seja o chamado princípio da descrença (que prega a criticidade diante de tudo que não seja fruto da verificação individual), há que se registrar que a prática demonstra muita distância de referido princípio. Muito embora a grande maioria dos envolvidos não tenha tido experiências além da sensação de saída do corpo (na maior parte das vezes de forma pouco lúcida ou controlável, segundo os relatos), o discurso amplamente propagado engloba uma infinita gama de narrativas e explicações cosmogônicas, baseadas em relatos provenientes de uns os poucos indivíduos que estariam aptos a atingir referidas experiências (que eles próprios admitem serem poucos os indivíduos aptos a tanto). É mais ou menos como pessoas que, mesmo vendo apenas a ponta de um iceberg, defendem enfaticamente teorias que descrevem todo um universo oculto e inacessível existente por baixo das águas, com um nível de certeza que seria incompatível com referido princípio (baseado muitas vezes em uma pretensa dedução lógica - inexistente se admitido o paradigma lógico clássico - e na defesa, muitas vezes visivelmente retórica, que ocorre quando confrontados pelos críticos, de que se tratam de meras "hipóteses"). 3) Outras verdades não verificadas Uma das mais importantes falácias argumentativas está relacionada à crença a priori de que todos os indivíduos apresentariam potencial para a projeção da consciência, ou, mais que isso, que todo indivíduo realiza fenômenos de projeção, muito embora inconscientes. Impossível aceitar isso a partir de uma concepção minimamente empírica, lógica ou do próprio princípio da descrença, simplesmente por ter que admitir a impossibilidade de verificar a veracidade de tal informação (seria muito mais factível, segundo o uso da lógica pretendida dentro do próprio sistema analisado, admitir que "algumas pessoas" teriam essa capacidade - pois mais que isso é especulação evidente). É recorrente o uso ainda de evidências extraídas de outros sistemas mais ou menos esotéricos (anteriores e até metodologicamente independentes da conscienciologia, como a parapsicologia, etc.), como clarividência, telepatia, retrocognição, todos com mesmos problemas de verificação segundo o método científico convencional (e mesmo alguns, como a retrocognição ou vidas passadas, com dificuldades de demonstração admitidas pelos próprios adeptos da conscienciologia - pois referidas lembranças seriam resultado de todos um processo de evolução e rememoração). 4) Dogmatização e autorreferência Haverá ainda a percepção de que muitas estruturas discursivas utilizadas por referida doutrina se aproximam de qualquer sistema de pensamento autorreferente, fechado a discursos que lhe sejam contrários. Ou seja, aos que discordem ou ponham em dúvida quaisquer premissas sobre as quais se baseia referido discurso encontram respostas prontas do tipo "há pessoas mais evoluídas que outras, e aqueles que são menos evoluídos não entendem certas coisas", que embasam referido discurso, ou ainda "a verdade auto-evidente somente é alcançada pelos que aceitam as verdades contidas no sistema e se submetem ao paradigma e métodos oferecidos", o que lembra em muito qualquer discurso religioso que pressupõe uma aceitação inicial pra colher os benefícios de atingimento da "verdade" depois. Outras semelhanças com o discurso místico-religioso podem ser encontradas em defesas muito parecidas, como quando o religioso não atinge uma graça via oração e acaba por ser ele próprio acusado de ser o responsável, por "não ter tido fé suficiente", ou, ainda, a máxima segundo a qual "fenômenos paranormais não acontecem na presença de céticos", ao que podem acompanhar argumentações as mais variadas (energias, fé, etc.), desembocando normalmente nas deficiências e limitações do próprio cético (o que seria inadmissível no método cientifico convencional, que trabalha com fenômenos cuja existência independe de crenças ou vontades dos indivíduos envolvidos). Outra analogia, especialmente no tocante ao misticismo cristão, está na indiferença dos projetores experientes diante de convocações para comprovação dos fenômenos, assemelhando-se ao discurso de Jesus contra os que o desafiavam a fazer milagres, o que ele recusava em face de seu compromisso com a questão da fé. Nesse sentido, novamente, registre-se comportamento similar ao religioso quando exige uma espécie de fé a priori, única possibilitadora do atingimento dos benefícios pregados, dentre os quais a experiência de "êxtase" que resulta do atingimento da "verdade" (o que iria inevitavelmente mudar a vida de quem passa por essa experiência). Fé esta que não pode esmorecer apesar do número de experiências fracassadas (pois o importante é mantê-la sempre, apesar de possíveis evidências, números e estatísticas que possam desafiá-la - pois só assim seria possível alcançar os benefícios pregados). Ressalte-se, ainda, uma possível inadequação dogmática e sectária decorrente de certa arrogância em relação aos adeptos dos demais sistemas que venham a divergir do sistema analisado, acusados de serem indivíduos inferiores intelectualmente (em relação aos religiosos por serem ignorantes que acreditam em histórias infantis, e aos cientistas por serem ignorantes em sua cegueira racionalista e materialista - materialismo este visto, inadequadamente a meu ver, como o grande mal que "cega" todos os grande gênios da ciência e filosofia ocidentais desde pelo menos Descartes). De fato, a impressão que uma aproximação um pouco menos superficial passa é a de que, em que pese todo o arcabouço discursivo pretensamente crítico e lógico, trata-se de um sistema que acredita ter descoberto "a verdade" (independente de uma possível retórica formal que venha a relativizar essa verdade em nome de uma pretensa adequação discursiva) e que considere que todos aqueles que não aceitem essa verdade seriam inferiores, limitados ou ignorantes. Da mesma forma como noutras doutrinas, especialmente religiosas (mas também noutras de caráter ideológico diversas), recomenda-se, como forma de acelerar o processo de aceitação e alcance da verdade, a convivência intensiva entre os adeptos, a interiorização constante das ideias pregadas, com livros, palestras ou vídeos (que serviriam pra facilitar ou condicionar o corpo e a mente acerca de referidas ideias) e a preferência incentivada pelo uso de jargões exclusivos (de forma a criar uma identidade enquanto grupo, que facilitaria o acesso a referidas verdades) e o próprio processo de adesão mental realizado via desembolsos financeiros (para cursos ou livros, etc.), que seria bem visto como prova de boa vontade, aceitação e pertencimento, semelhante ao que se dá com os dízimos (especialmente nas igrejas pentecostais). Por fim, perceba-se que de nada adianta todo o arcabouço discursivo, que se pretende crítico ou científico, se haverá em um segundo momento a discricionariedade de decidir o que é ou não importante de saber ou questionar (as críticas acabariam por ser limitadas conforme a conveniências teórica da doutrina, o que atenta contra a mais ampla liberdade científica e filosófica). Ex.: Estatísticas? Não são importantes; Vinculação prévia dos participantes com sistemas místicos que lhes orientaram o interesse? Não é importante; Experiências anteriores que possam direcionar a opinião dos próprios envolvidos sobre determinados fenômenos? Não é importante. Discurso elaborado por um pequeno grupo de indivíduos e que supera as experiências ordinárias da imensa maioria dos participantes? Não é importante. O importante é aceitar o discurso e as práticas conforme ordenadas e não fazer perguntas demasiadas sobre coisas que não são consideradas importantes... Assim, mantido o paradigma lógico inicial, importa admitir que referido sistema de pensamento apresenta muito mais similaridades com sistemas místicos-religiosos de pensamento do que com a ciência e filosofia convencionais (inclusive quando considerados as mais diversas escolas antirracionalistas e anti-positivistas do século XX), estando muito mais afastada em suas premissas e métodos desses outros dois sistemas. Importa concluir, ainda, por importante, a partir do mesmo paradigma lógico mencionado, que, a priori, nada disso indica que qualquer desses sistemas leve a conclusões mais verdadeiras que o outro (as constatações são somente de similaridade e diferenças estruturais). Por fim, importa admitir, possivelmente, com pesar, que pode não haver comunicação eficiente possível entre os paradigmas lógico-racional, filosófico e científico com o da conscienciologia (inclusive há que se admitir a impossibilidade de comunicação a partir da linguagem entre diversos ou quaisquer outros paradigmas do tipo) visto que a comunicação pressupões acordos e premissas comuns que se tornam inviáveis entre paradigmas com alto grau de divergência e confronto. Referências Notas Assuntos relacionados Projeciologia / Experiência fora-do-corpo Espiritismo Waldo Vieira Misticismo: diversos Conscienciologia X Cientologia Conscienciologia: expressões típicas Conscienciologia: alterações de significados Voltar Voltar para Página Inicial Categoria:Pseudociências Categoria:Esoterismo Categoria:Misticismo